The invention relates to active slimming ingredients and an industrial process to prepare them.
An entire field of cosmetics and pharmacy is involved with active slimming ingredients. Various active ingredients in this field are intended to overcome problems like “orange peel skin” caused by adipocytes overloaded with fatty acids.